Evil Blood Dangerous Love
by Kashene
Summary: A demon of three breeds from present time America, Ashaina, is tryign to find a way to control her evil blood. But what happens when she travels to Japan and meets up with the Inu-yasha gang? and a few other demons... OCSess
1. Corrupted Birth

:Note: ok I thought this up a long time ago i just never wrote it down. until now lol. ok well it's a very good story it's the first fanfic i've ever down so i hope you like it. Oh and btw there will be a sequel to this story as well.  
  
:Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters the characters i made up in this story are Ashaina, Auburday, and i also made up the six breeds of the demons known in this story as Angons.  
  
*Prologue*  
"Corrupted Birth"  
My name is Ashaina. I have lived on this earth for far too long, and yet I have not grown old. I will never grow old and die. I am eternity...sadly.   
  
Thus I will tell you of who I was before I met the half breed Inu-yasha, the happy emotional Kagome, the quiet demon exterminator Sango, the perverted monk Miroku, the fox demon Shippou, Myoga the flee demon, the adorable most sweetest and bravest child Rin, the ugly but loyal toad demon Jaken...and him. The demon who made me learn to love again, the demon who saved me from my bitter cold solitude, the demon who he himself did not know how to love but somehow found it in me and brought it out of me. Sesshomaru how I love him, how I've always loved him, how I will never stop loving him.  
  
I was born a half-breed, or more likely a triple breed, in America about 20 years before Kagome found the well and the Shikon jewel. My father was a dog demon; my mother was a half-breed. She was half fire demon.... And half-angelic death demon. There are six kinds of angelic demons. Angelic fire demons, angelic ice demons, angelic water demons, angelic energy demons, angelic earth demons, and the evil angelic death demons. Each angelic demon or the common nickname Angons each were given nicknames to better recognize them.   
  
The Angelic fire demons known as Angfons were demons that looked like humans with red angel wings were beings of intense fire power. They could start fires so powerful, so massive that only they would be able to stop it...if they wanted to that is. Despite they're savage power they were beautiful creatures of dangerous powers, like all Angons.  
  
The Angelic ice demons known, as the Angions were human-like demons with ice white angel wings that posses feers ice power. They could freeze anything even an erupting volcano in seconds with no effort. If an Angion tried hard enough they could probably freeze any planet to giant ball of ice. They wouldn't want to do it to earth because they'd die right along wit the rest of the Earth. Beautiful creatures all born with pure white hair and what ever eye color they were born with it had a crystal color of beauty to it.  
  
The Angelic water demons known as Angwons were human-like demons that controlled water. They could drain an ocean in seconds then bring it back in the same amount of time. They could also produce water at the tip of their fingers cause huge waves form out of no where.  
  
The Angelic earth demons known, as Angearons were human-like demons with green angel wings that controlled weather. They could create a storm large enough to blow out any building even the tallest most larges skyscraper. Make it rain for two weeks to two years if they wanted to. These were demons you did not want to piss off.   
  
The Angelic energy demon known, as Angeons were human-like demons that had purple angel wings. These were demons that could create huge purple energy with their mind and use the energy to cause devastating damage. They could also take energy from anything that had it.   
  
The most vicious and savage of all these demons were the angelic death demons known as Angdons. Demons of death. Basically vampires with black angel wings. They sucked blood like regular vampires but could stand sunlight. They can also with a wave of their hands produce black energy, which if any life form was touched by the black energy their soul would be stolen and forever lost in eternal blackness forever. These were by far the most feared and hated in the present time of demons. And sadly I had the blood of an Angdon in me. And since it's so strong its power is created by my emotions. I cant afford to feel love happiness, hate, anger. Only bitter nothing and sadness. But sometimes even my tears become a danger. If I felt any thing the evil black energy would make my fire powers go insane driving me insane with it. Causing me to go on a killing rampage. Sometimes even making me have a thirst for blood. I later found out that in order to keep myself sane and be able to feel not too much emotion I had to always be alone or whoever dared care about me and I dare care about back...would end up being killed in the end.  
  
Long ago before my time demons ruled the world. Back in many civilization's feudal times. There were different types of demons back then. But now a days most were wiped out by demonic wars and such. Making room for the new and more powerful demons to develop. Very few of the ancient demons were still alive. The dog demons were one of them. So as time went on Humans actually became smarter and were able to let their technology grow. To save less panics since the human population was growing demons alike decided it was best to keep they're identities secret. And as time continued humans began to forget about demons thinking of them as merely legends or stories to scare young children.  
  
Demons also began to create a new law saying no one is allowed to inter breed. Different types of demons should only breed with they're own kind. But my parents loved each other too much to not mate and have me as their daughter. It was like a Romeo and Juliet life for them, and like the famous story their love ended up killing them. But I often think it was because of me. Why? Well maybe if I hadn't been born it would have been easier to keep their deadly secret safe. But I was born anyways and my birth was the cause of millions of other innocent lives cause war broke out between the two breeds the fire demons and the dog demons. It was one of the most savage wars in demon history. And how I survived and my parents didn't? Well this is what I remember.  
  
I was only seven years old when I watched with horror my father's head being sliced off. Blood spiriting everywhere, his head lying in front of me. The fire demons that did this began burning my home down. My mother grabbed me and we made it out side the house before they could get my mom and me.  
  
Still holding me she ran through the forest. The fire demons on our tales throwing fire at us, beginning to burn the forest down. My mother wasn't an Angfon she was just a normal demon who could create fire. She was beautiful with her slightly pointed ears and beautiful emerald green eyes and long silky black hair with red highlights, same as me. And like me we both were born with black nails, which said we had the angdon blood in us. My mother had more control over her burden because she was given a special ring which binded her powers. However non-could be given to me for I had to be a secret...but even if I could get a binding ring it wouldn't work cause the angdon blood is too deep in me to take effect and the angdon blood was more powerful because I was second born to it. In demon DNA the blood is stronger in every other demon born from the bloodline. So me being second born was given a larger dosage of that blood. Making me more dangerous.   
  
The fire burned my mother's legs and so she fell. The fire beginning to burn her body she through me with all her strength away from her. "Run Ashaina! Go find Auburday!" Auburday was a close and loyal friend to my mother. I knew where he lived he was an Angfon. He lives in a mountain not far from where I live. I screamed "Mother!" As I watched her body burn from the fire. I didn't want to live. I wanted to die! But my mother wanted me to live. But why? I was evil! I did not deserve to live!  
  
Suddenly I felt strong arms rap around me. I was lifted off the ground. "If only I had come sooner..." I heard a deep warm voice say with much hurt in the tone. I looked up and saw it was Auburday. His hansom face lighted by the moon. His blue eyes and jet-black hair were enchanting. But I was too angry to care I began thrashing, "Let me go! I want to die!" While still flying he silenced me. He said in his stern voice "Remember what happens when you get angry!" I stopped. I had not fully understood the true meaning of my evil blood at the time but I knew enough that it was bad and I cared a lot about Auburday and as much as I did not care for my own life I did not want Auburday to get killed because of my stupid emotions. But I could not stop the tears from coming to my eyes.   
  
We reached his home in the mountain. High up above away from the rest of the world. He liked being alone. He entered his home and stood me in front of him. I still was crying silently. He kneeled in front of me so that his head was level with mine.   
  
"You can not afford to cry any more." He said in a soft deep tone. I looked at him his beautiful dark blue eyes stared into my green eyes. I whimpered and fell into his arms. "I want my mommy." I cried softly. I don't think he had ever had anyone like him as much as I did except for my mom. He was taken back by me. But somehow he had a way of calming me. He rapped his arms around me patiently waiting for me to calm down and let out all my tears. For I would not cry any more. I couldn't afford to. It was too dangerous.   
  
I fell asleep in his arms. I awoke I believe a few hours later. I was in a soft bed in a small cozy room with a window next to the bed where the first quarter moon shone through. I sat up a little dazed as I remembered all that happened not too long ago. But it seemed like it was an eternity.  
I climbed out of the bed in my dark green hooded sweatshirt and red crimped skirt that fell down a few inches above my knees. I was still wearing my little sneakers too. I quietly tiptoed to the dark wooden door and opened it. It went into a dark hallway I fallowed the hallway, which opened up into a large living room. The room was furnished with Japanese furniture. When I had visited here once before with my father and mother I had learned Auburday was fond of the Japanese culture and could even speak the language.   
  
I looked across the room where a two door wide opening opened on to a small simple balcony. I saw the sellout of a tall figure standing out side.   
  
It was Auburday.  
  
I silently ran up to him. If he noticed me he didn't take noticed for he stood staring out over the land below. I stood beside him and looked out as well. The sky was red from the fires, which burned below. The War which was because of my birth had begun. However at the time I did not understand this, but it still frightened me.  
I looked up at Auburday seeing a hardened look on his face. I could tell he was deep in thought. He felt me staring at him. He turned his head to look at me his face never changing. "What is it Ashaina?" He asked in a soft tone. I looked away i was a very shy child back then. "I, um, I just couldn't sleep." I felt my face blush. I looked at the horror down below. Hearing the distant but chilling screams.  
  
"What's happening down there? It scares me." I said. "That." Auburday said, "Is a war brewing down there." "What is war?" I asked. When he did not answer I figured it was something bad so I kept silent. It wasn't until I turned ten had I learned of what war was and all of the other terrible things about myself. It had angered me but I did not show it. Showing my emotions was dangerous and ever since Auburday had took me in he had taught me how to control my emotions. But I could never perfectly keep my emotions at bay. But since I lived in a place where not that much happened and I was safe up in the mountain with Auburday I never had to show that much emotion.   
  
While I was still a ten year old I was sitting on a little been bag chair. It was the only one Auburday owned and it was mainly for when my parents and I ever came over to visit. I was drawing in the blue been bag chair drawing when I looked up to see Auburday sitting cross-legged about ten feet away from me on a square pad. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep but he was sitting straight up.   
  
I set my drawing book down and went over to him. I sat down in front of him cross-legged two. Mirroring him, but I kept my eyes open so that I could look at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment. "What is it Ashaina?"  
"What are you doing?' I asked  
"Meditating"  
"What's that?"  
  
He paused. Probably thinking of how to explain meditation. I waited patiently. "Meditation," he finally said, "is a way of clearing your mind. It's when you close your eyes, find your center and relax. It's very soothing would you like to meditate with me, Ashaina?"   
"Yes, I'd love to...but I have another question."  
"And what would that be?"  
  
'Teach me how to speak Japanese." I said with much determination. I also quickly added, "and teach me how to fight using my powers, teach me how to control them and I'd also want to learn how to use a sword. I've seen you use one before and it looks cool. Please teach me." I clasped my hands in front of me bowing my head, "Please." I said again.   
He looked at me a bit surprised by the look on his face. But he then took his thumb and index finger and gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so that I looked into his eyes. "You truly wish to learn how to kill. That is part of learning how to fight." He said in a serious tone. "Yes," I breathed, "I truly wish to. I want to be able to take care of myself; I want to learn how to be strong and fight well."  
  
"Well," He said, "Lets start with teaching how to speak Japanese first after we meditate."  
"Yes Thank you." I said trying my best to stay calm.  
  
So after meditation Auburday made some warm tea and he began to teach me fist how to speak Japanese then he'd teach the writing. Every morning he'd wake me early and begin having me first meditate and then he'd have me concentrate my fire powers on various objects he had set up in a large room I had never been in before. It was further in the cave but had a bright light. It was large filled with various obstacles of sorts. On the left side was where I practiced throwing my fire powers at targets. Practicing my aim. Then Auburday would teach me how to do various flips over things wile shooting fire from my hands. The room was a tall room as well and I had noticed on the long wall on the opposite side of the targets were painted onto the wall were white lines about 2 feet apart from each other going up the wall. Next to each line were numbers, which I guessed at the time, were how many feet high the lines were up. I had wondered what the lines were for.  
  
So every morning I'd meditate with Auburday, who had now, became my master. Then he'd take me to his training room and have me practice giving something new for me to do every day and he'd teach me a new strategy as well. Then in the afternoon around dinner he'd teach me the Japanese language and the Japanese culture. This routine went on with simple training on how to control my powers and the strategies and different moves for fighting and defending until I turned 13. Which was when he felt it was time to teach me how to use a sword and various other weapons. "What type of sword do you wish to learn how to use?" Auburday asked me. I replied, "I'd like to learn how to use the Japanese samurai sword." He smiled. Something that is not often seen in Auburday. He said with a pleased tone, "I thought that's what you would have wanted." As he said this he had had his hands behind his back. He had now brought his hands in front of him and what he was holding was a samurai sword.  
  
The sword blade looked to be about 40 inches long and the handle was 12 inches long. It was truly a magnificent sword. I stared at it in aw. "Ah, but this is no ordinary sword. It is known as an "Energy Sword"." I blinked twice. "Its a sword which uses it's owners energy powers, in your case your fire powers, to form it into the blade and the sword will lit up with fire from your powers and it becomes more powerful and more dependable in battle. The blade is also made from the strongest of stainless metal. The blade is un-breakable. It's a fantastic sword." He paused, "However before I can give you this sword you must prove yourself worthy of it by first learning how to use various other weapons starting with the small ones then working your way up to the bigger ones. Then your final test will be to challenge me in a battle."  
  
I nodded. He put the sword on a sword holder up on the wall.   
"Let's begin." He said. First he showed me how to fight with daggers. Throwing them at targets and swinging them the correct way at enemies. The weapons got bigger every week. After daggers we went to bows and arrows. The string on the bow was hard to pull back far. So what Auburday had me do every day before we trained were 10 push-ups and 10 sit-ups. Every week he'd have me do five more for both the push up and the sit-ups. It was brutal at first but I got use to it. I was determined to become the best I can I at fighting. Soon pulling the string back on the bow and shooting the arrow became a breeze.   
  
Then came using spears. I had to practice throwing them and charging targets with them.   
Then came using my first sword. It was a small normal sword the one he had me start out with. I was close to becoming the age of 14 years old and my muscles had grown a bit due to my training. I was much healthier. Also I was reaching my age of puberty and my body itself was beginning to mature.   
  
Auburday taught me the basics of samurai sword fighting. He'd demonstrate the moves and tricks for me at first then he'd have me try them. I was rather clumsy for the sword may have been small compared to the energy sword but the blade made it heavier than the other weapons. Plus with the sword in fighting you did more moves with the weapon. But by the time I finally did turn 14 I was doing flips and everything with the sword. I was very pleased with myself and so was Auburday. But before we were to have our battle he wanted to teach me one more thing.   
  
How to jump very high. That was when I found out what those lines on the wall were for. To measure how high my jumps developed.   
After he explained the line's purpose he began to teach me how to make myself jump so high. My first try amazed him. I was able to jump up to the 20ft line. He was dumbfounded. I was rather surprised myself most ones my age could barely make 10ft. Then I guessed it was because of my Angdon demon blood.   
  
After another week of the jumping training I was able to reach 100 ft.  
"I think you are ready to challenge me." He said most pleased, and I nodded.  
He said, 'You will have one hour to prepare yourself. My suggestions are you for 15 minutes practice with this sword you will use in battle against me then for the last 45 minutes, meditate. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master Auburday." He nodded and left me in the training room. I did as I was told. I took the sword he had left for me. It was bigger than the other ones I had used so it was heavy. But once I started swinging it, running with it, doing all sorts of flips and stunts with the sword I got use to the weight. I finally sat down cross-legged with the sword next to me and I began to meditate.   
  
I heard the door open 45 minutes later. I immediately stood with the sword I was using. We both kept our faces with no emotion on them. He made the first move, charging at me with such speed it looked like he was gliding off the ground. His red Angfon wings spread wide apart with their feathers sharp. I quickly blocked his attack with my sword. I fell back letting out a gasp. He had great strength and I was unprepared for the blow. I quickly got up and charged him. I swung my sword at him twice, he blocking each attack with his sword. I took a third swing my loose hair waving violently. He blocked it again but this time pushed hard back at me. This time I was prepared, I did a back flip then charged again but instead of actually hitting him in front I jump over him first going in to a front flip but then in the middle of it turned wile up side down so that I'd be facing his back when I landed. I took my sword and put the point of it so that is was touching his back. He froze. "I see I have taught you well, Ashaina."  
  
I replied with annoyance, "You are going easy on me. I can tell for you are not that easy to beat. Go your hardest on me." I said "hardest" with an extra force of my voice indicating I meant what I said. I saw him slightly turn his head and smirked, "As you wish." He turned around like lighting wings spreading wide again as he came at me. I quickly jumped really high and did a back flip but as I finished the flip wile still in the air Auburday was at me. His left hand went to my throat. His sword in the other hand at his side.   
He held me in mid air. With out much thought I raised my sword to his throat. HE smirked again, " You do know who has the upper hand here, Ashaina. I could drop you and that'd be it if this were a true fight to the death."  
  
"Yeah I know." I choked with his hand at my throat.  
"Then why do you have your sword at my throat when you know you have no upper hand?"  
"Because if you were to drop me I may still be able to slice your throat open before I actually fall. So technically neither has the upper hand."  
"My, you are a sly one. You take after your father."  
  
I didn't mean to but the thought of me being like my dad made me smile sadly. I saw an apologetic look on his face. He must have thought he made me really sad bringing back the memory of my dad or something like that. I've always told my self I didn't care. But deep down inside...I think I did.  
  
We both back-flipped away from each other. I landed gracefully on the ground surprisingly enough. I never considered my self graceful. We did more sword fight for a wile till it came to an end when Auburday came at me again and took his left hand and put it over my chest pushing me to the ground and he had the tip of his sword pointed at my throat. He had also managed to knock my sword out of my grasp. I breathed heavily had the sudden impact of the ground. With his hand over my chest holding me to the ground and his sword up to my throat to keep me from squirming. He had won.   
  
"You fought very well, Ashaina I am impressed."  
'Thanks" I breathed.  
'The sword is yours.' He smiled. He got off me and helped me up. Putting his sword away he walked over to where my new sword was. "This sword" he said coming back to me with it in his hands in it's red sheath, "is called the KajiKan."I took the sword and took it out of it's sheath and admired it. 'Thank you master Auburday." I said.  
  
4 More years past and I had become 18. My body now fully filled out into a young woman. I was sitting with Auburday and I was reciting Japanese poems as Auburday had instructed me to.  
"Tsuki hana mo nakute sake nomu hitori kana" I recited from reading the Japanese characters. In English it meant 'No blossoms and no moon, and he is drinking sake, all alone.' I recited another poem in Japanese, "Shizukasa ya iwa ni shimi-iru semi-no-koe" in English it meant 'So still: into rocks it pierces the locust shrill.'   
  
"Very well done, Ashaina your pronunciation is perfect." I gave a calm little smile, "Thank you" He then became very serious, "Ashaina."  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have heard of a legend. It is of a jewel." He began, "It is known as the Shikon Jewel. It existed about 500 years ago in feudal Japan. It is known as the Jewel of Four Souls. It has the power to grant any wish to who ever possess it." I did not understand why he was telling me this. He continued, "If you find it you can use it to get rid of your Angdon blood. You'll be free of your burden. And if you want you can become all fire demon." So that was why but I still had one question, "That is fascinating master Auburday but did you say it existed in Feudal Japan? If so how could I find it and use it? For we are in America and the feudal ages are over." I asked. He answered, "Yes this is true the priestess who guarded the jewel had been killed and her will was to burn the jewel with her remains but it is said the priestess was reincarnated. She should be of age 15 now and have found out about who she is. There is a legend that says she owns a sacred well which is a rip through time. It takes you back in time to the feudal age about 50 years after the priestess's death. The Jewel would have been born into the priestess's reincarnation. So find the reincarnation, find the jewel and you're free of you're curse. But there is also the legend that the Jewel is evil and anyone who possess it and try's to use it will have to pay the price of letting the Jewel have their soul. I do not want this to happen to you. But it is just a legend, the evil part." He paused, "So if the legend of the evil part is true however, I have had a dream and I don't often have dreams but it said that you will find something else in feudal Japan, something or someone that can help you be free of your curse or give you the power to be able to control it. My dream wasn't clear but I believe it."   
  
I looked at Auburday, "So I must go to Japan then to find this girl? How will I know if she is the priestess?"  
  
"You will be able to recognize the sent. All priestess have a sweat purifying smell to them that's what makes them priestesses. And I'm sorry but this is something you must do on your own." He touched my shoulder, "I want what's best for you, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I want you to finally someday be able to feel emotions and not have to worry about feeling them." I nodded. I didn't want to leave him I like being with him but if I ever wanted to be rid of my curse I'd have to find this jewel. Or whatever. Then I'd return.  
  
But then.... The doors were busted down. Auburday and me looked at who destroy the entrance to our home. There were five Angdons at the entrance. Their black wings twitching with excitement. They all had their fangs showing. The tallest one in the middle resting his sword on his shoulders said in a hiss, "Well I knew I smelled a half-breed wench here and the loner Auburday. HA! Finally I can kill you! And take that most fine looking wench over there as my mate, and also a little toy for my friends here to have some fun with as well, heh." The others laughed. This outraged me. I would not become a sex slave to these dirty vampires!   
Auburday stood up, "You will not lay a single black claw on her!" He threw fire at them from his hands then charged full force. He didn't have his sword with him so he was sword-less and outnumbered 5 to 1. They all came at him at once.  
  
"Auburday!" I screamed. With out thinking I came to help. The tall one grabbed Auburday's neck and threw him towards me, we fell back. Auburday got up but before he could throw more fire at them his eyes glowed red. I got up to help. Auburday then looked at me a terrified expression on his face. I looked back at him. He came at me and threw me aside I fell to the ground and looked back at Auburday and that's when I felt his blood pore all over me as I watched the blade of the Angdon's run through his gut. The Angdon laughing with evil delight.   
"Auburday!" I screamed as I ran to catch him and lie him down. "No Auburday." I whimpered tears coming to my eyes. "Ashaina.... Ugh" he struggled to speak, "I'm sorry...I could not protect you...but I know someday you will find happiness...Ashaina promise me this.."   
"Anything' I said through my tears.  
  
"Don't ever give up on life. No matter how hopeless it may seem...for I know someday you will be free." He stroked my cheek with his hand, I held it. "I promise." I whispered. He died right there in my arms. His blood all over my face, my cloths. Tears streamed down my face.  
"Aw come on kitten." Said the Angdon, "Once you're with me you'll forget all about him." He laughed.  
  
I jerked my head up and glared at him. Suddenly everything inside the room was on fire. The Angdons were stunned by the sudden heat. My eyes went black completely, "MAY YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!!!" I screamed at them my scream lasting on the "hell" the entire mountain was engulfed in fire...My fire, my rage, the darkness inside me was unleashed and the mountain exploded....death all around me.  
  
I awoke lying down in a large field of just dark dirt. Somehow my own rage did not kill me. Only those around me. I was lying on the spot where Auburday's mountain home use to be. My entire body was numb. I tried to move but did not have the strength to. I laid there for what seemed like forever. Finally when I did move I stood up but then fell to my knees. My head hurt horribly, my legs aced; my entire body was in pain. I Fell on my hands and knees and sobbed pitifully. My emotions were beginning to burn a tree near by. Starting to burn the rest of the forest. My darkness started a forest fire. But I did not care. I never wanted to feel anything ever again. "I will go to Japan" I vowed standing up ignoring the pain, and the fire behind me booming insanely I began to slowly walk, "I will find that girl, I will find that jewel, and I will be rid of this curse...and no one shall get in my way, no one will ever enter my life ever again...I stand alone!"  



	2. A New Demon In Feudual Japan

#Chapter 1

"A New Demon IN Feudal Japan"

Kagome walked down the streets of Tokyo to her school. Thank god it was Friday. She'd have the weekend to spend in the feudal era helping Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou find all the shards and defeat Naraku. Humming a little song in her head she barely noticed the girl looking to be 19 with her long black hair with red highlights up in a tight bun and dark sunglasses on walk by. Ashaina instantly smelled the priestess blood in the girl. The scent of a priestess! She whirled around and stared at the girl who walked on to her school. "I will meet her after her school to find the well, which I'm sure she knows of. I'm pretty sure she would. I'd have to retrieve my sword though before I meet her." Ashaina thought. She continued walking on, hands in her red sweater pockets. She'd be able to sniff her scent out once the girl started to her home. 

Kagome had no idea that Ashaina had fallowed her to her home. This was due to Ashaina's training from her master. As Ashaina came into the yard she noticed the little hut with the well in it. She'd have to put her sword in there then get Kagome some how to meet her in there. Ashaina came to the house and knocked on the door. It seemed to take a long time but finally Kagome's mom answered "why hello there. What can I do for you?" Sunglasses still on she spoke, "I am a friend of your daughter I'd like to meet her at the little shrine with the well for a moment if you don't mind..." Ashaina said trying to sound and act best she can as a 15 year old. 

"Well of course you kind I'll send for Kagome" 'so Kagome is her name eh?' Ashaina thought. "I'll meet her at the well" she quickly went to well she had noticed when she had came into the yard of the Higarashi home. She took her sword she had left by the well and tied the tough fabric attached to the sword's sheath around her slender waist. Ashaina studied this old well. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was the legendary well" she absently thought. "Hello?" Came a voice. Ashaina looked at who spoke. Kagome looked puzzled "my mom said a friend of mine was here. I do not know you." "I know you don't" Ashaina answered rather coolly.

Kagome looked worried "then what are you doing here? Why did you lie to my mom?" Ignoring the human's questions Ashaina asked, "does this well take you to the feudal era?" Kagome wondering how this girl could know the secret of the well, "who are you?" Ashaina removed her sunglasses showing of her intense green dog demon eyes. Kagome gasped. 

"My name is Ashaina I seek the well, which takes you to the feudal era and to seek the legendary Shikon Jewel. My reasons are non of your business." Kagome now looking really confused and scared for she never knew there were still demons in this time. Plus she was American.... What did she want with the Jewel anyways? And how the hell does she know of it? "You mean you are a..." "demon yes. Two kinds of demons really but that's my business all I ask of you if is this is the well."Achaia was not going to reveal her angdon blood. Kagome paused "yes it is. But wait! A few others and me are also trying to find all the shards of the Shikon jewel maybe you could..." "you say the "shards" of the Shikon jewel. You speak as if it has been broken?" 

Kagome looked a little guilty, "yes, I'm afraid it has. Would you want to join us though on the search for the shards and help us beat our enemy who has most of the shards?" Ashaina had vowed that she'd never make friends " I work alone", she replied hotly. "Oh please do help us."Kagome pleaded. 'She looks lonely she could use some good friends' Kagome thought. Ashaina paused 'she could be of some use and since the shards are broken up into pieces it would be better to work with a group.... But there are the down sides as well.... 'I'd just have to make sure I don't bond with these beings at all'-She came to a decision. 

"Fine I guess I could help you and your friends out..." she replied rather reluctantly. "Great! Thankfully it's the weekend now I can bring you to the feudal era." So they went through the well. As Ashaina dropped through the well with Kagome, purple light surrounded them. Mixtures and textures of shades of purple danced about with a light breeze of an unknown wind. Ashaina found it comforting. Then all was dark and Ashaina found herself sitting in some damp dirt. 

"Where are we?" Ashaina demanded. Kagome smiled, "oh we are still in the well. We have to climb out of it now...Wish it wasn't so dark though, it's a pain to get out." Because of Ashaina being demon she could see fine in the dark. She grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped gracefully out of the well and onto the soft green grass. "Oh!" Kagome gasped, "just what kind of a demon are you?"

Ashaina looked at Kagome with an emotionless expression. Oddly it reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru's stare. "Just introduce me to your friends." Ashaina replied absently. Kagome a bit puzzled, "um ok." 'Why does she not want to share anything with me of herself' Kagome thought as she led Ashaina through the forest to the place where she normally met the rest of the gang.

Ashaina looked all around her in amazement. The old trees seemed much more lavish and pure than that of modern day trees. The air cleaner, a more peaceful wind blew through her now loosely flowing hair trailing half way down her back. She breathed in deeply taking in new smells-as well, as new demon smells. One particular one caught her attention. It was that of a pureblooded male dog demon. Great power she sensed too, from this demon. She hoped to cross paths with this demon to see what he looked like and see if he could put up a good fight. 'Be something new to catch up on my fighting skills' Ashaina mused to herself. 

"Kagome!" She heard the voice of a seemingly happy young child...no, fox demon? Ashaina saw the scrawny thing jump into Kagome's arms greeting her. "Hey Shippou. Did you miss me?" "Of course I did!" The little thing exclaimed. Ashaina then moved her eyes to see a monk and a young woman with a HUGE boomerang walking comely up to Kagome to greet her as well. Ashaina then smelled a half-breed. Half-human half dog demon. Similar to that of the full dog demon she smelled earlier.

She saw the silver haired half-breed walk up with a frown on his face. He had doggy ears. Inu-Yasha noticed Ashaina. "Who's your friend?" He asked Kagome but not taking his eyes off Ashaina. Inu-Yasha sensed some pretty incredible power in Ashaina. It made him shiver a bit. "Oh this is Ashaina everyone. She has come to help us defeat Naraku." "I never said I'd do that. All I want is to find all of the Shikon jewel shards. Who is Naraku anyways?" 

Inu-yasha angered by this statement of _her_ finding the jewel shards and not him yelled back, "I'm the one who's going to find the shards!" Ashaina Glared at Inu-yasha. Inu-Yasha suddenly felt a really cold vibe go through his body. His demon senses were telling him not to mess with this demon...or what ever she was. "I'll pretend I did not here that." Ashaina warned then she turned her head back to Kagome 'Who is this Naraku? If you truly need my help I'd like to know whom we are fighting against." Kagome smiled, "First why don't you get to know Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inu-Yasha. Then we will explain all we can to you." Ashaina looked at everyone, "I guess there's no harm in that."

They all sat around a newly lit campfire. Ashaina not really talking at all just listening, had learned that the monk was Miroku, The girl with the boomerang was a demon exterminator named Sango. Ashaina had to fight back a smirk for she could tell Sango would be no match for her. She was tough looking but still.... She was human. But Ashaina had learned the famous saying "don't judge a book by it's cover" So maybe Sango would be a match.... But still Ashaina couldn't see it possible. Shippou was the fox demon. Warm hearted and cute. Like any other child no matter what the species really. And then there was Inu-yasha. The half-breed who definitely seemed to be the most stubborn and simple minded of the group. Yet Ashaina did sense some sadness but took no heed to it for she didn't like the way he had greeted her. Though she was a bit cold herself but it was tough getting use to being around people. She was always in solitude looking for the well. She hadn't even spoken to anyone since her...Outburst on the anger of her master Auburday's death...

Miroku due to his special training also sensed some unusual and pretty scary strength in this girl. "Lady Ashaina." Miroku said. Ashaina looked at the monk, "yes?" "What exactly kind of a demon are you?" Ashaina had been trying to avoid this question. Oh well she'd have to come out with what she was some time if she wanted these people to trust her. But then again did she really care? She didn't want them getting too far into her life. For if she became their friends.... It meant death to them.... Death to anyone really who'd dare step into her life. That's why she was alone. She didn't want to know, feel, give, receive, "Friendship" or "love" at all. Especially "love". And she didn't dare care.

"I am of two breeds of demons" Ashaina began, "So technically I'm a half-breed." She caught Inu-yasha's questioning look. She knew he could sense the power that was deep inside her yet to be able to control. That's another reason why she cant afford to show or feel too much emotion so in order for this to work she'd have block out friendship and love. "My father was a dog demon, and my mother was a fire demon. She is where I get my fire powers from...but sadly it was illegal in the present time of demons to inter breed...they were killed because of it and they would have killed me too but Auburday who later became my master saved me and took care of me." She really didn't want to say that but she said it before she could stop, "But he was murdered too and I've come here to find the Shikon jewel to make me a full fire demon." She stopped there. This was more that enough information. She wasn't about to say that her own birth was also the cause of the bloodiest wars in demon history and of her evil blood that was in her and her reasons for seeking the Shikon jewel what she told them was basically a half lie. She could tell on the look of Inu-yasha's face that he could tell there was more about her for he was at least a half demon and could still sense her third demon blood but couldn't figure out what it was.

Everyone stared at Ashaina in "Aw". Shippou was the first to speak. "So if you are a half-breed like inuyasha does that mean you also change into your weaker form at time?" Ashaina said a little agitated, "I don't feel like talking about that..."and it was true, she hated changing into her other form. It annoyed her and to make it worse the time she changed was tomorrow night when the moon was full. It was a good thing she had her hood so that she could at least hide what she looked like.

"In many ways you are a lot like Inu-yasha." Inquired Miroku. "Yes" Kagome said, "Inu-yasha also has a similar problem." And Kagome explained It. Inu-yasha a little annoyed, "It's not that big of a deal! Feh!" Night fell deeper and so everyone took shelter at an old house owned buy some old folk who happened to have a spare room for the inuyasha gang to rest in. during the night when Ashaina felt that everyone was asleep she approached the only window, climbed through it and began to wonder in the yard looking up at the stars. "Tomorrow night will be a full moon...." She sighed sadly, "I love the full moon but I just wish for once I could experience it not in my dog demon form."

"Well we can't have everything our way now can we." Inu-Yasha's voice came from the tree Ashaina was by. Ashaina a little startled but showed no sign of being startled looked up and saw inuyasha sitting on a branch leaning against the tree trunk. Ashaina annoyed cause she was hoping to be alone, "well, I see I'm not the only one who does not sleep." She looked off towards another direction. That other dog demon sent was fainter now probably too faint for the half human, Inu-yasha to sniff out but it was still very clear to Ashaina. She wanted to find that demon now! 

Ashaina closed her eyes and began to meditate. She listened intently on the many sounds of the night. Concentrating on various sounds which caught her attention. Adjusting to her new surroundings. She heard the faint cry of a possible prey being taken down by a demon predator feasting the night away. Ashaina caught another sound of howling wolves. A wolf clan is near by. Ashaina had learned in her demon history books that the wolf clans were some of the very few demons, which were very loyal to each other of their kind and devoted to protecting each other. A "True Family" was the term given to the wolf clans, for they truly were. In the present day sadly few clans are still left for time had grown and new demons had came and dominated over the older species. 'I'm sure in this time the clans thrive' Ashaina thought, 'How very lucky they are'

"What are you doing?" She heard Inu-yasha interrupt her thoughts. "I'm meditating, Inu-Yasha. Something you should try yourself." Ashaina replied in a controlled tone. "Feh!" Inu-yasha spat, "Why would I need to meditate.... What ever that is" Ashaina gave Inu-yasha a cold but calm stare, he stared back with his pouting face. "Meditation is good for the soul. Helps you think better and takes some of the stress off ones mind. And it's simple all you do is find a comfortable position either standing or sitting or lying down, close your eyes and concentrate on one thing and only that. Sounds work best." "Heh like I'd ever need to do something stupid like that!". "You are more stubborn than I thought." Ashaina elegantly jumped up to a large branch a little higher than where Inu-yasha was and rested against the trunk.

"Hey! Get out of my tree!" Inu-yasha yelled up at Ashaina. "Your tree?" Ashaina replied casually with her hands clasped behind her head, "I don't see your name on it." She blinked staring down at inuyasha. "Go find your own tree! I was hear first so just leave me alone." Inu-Yasha snapped back. Ashaina closed her eyes and replied with an educated tone, "You are the one who's bothering me, Inu-yasha. All I did was jump up and sit down to rest on a branch away from you. You are the one who's yelling at me telling me to get out. If you shut your big mouth for a moment and pay more attention to the night and your thoughts than to me, then it will seem as if I'm not even here. You are not the only one who finds sitting in trees peaceful." Silence followed except for the faint sounds of crickets and of the other eerie yet peaceful sounds of the night. And it stayed that way till dawn approached. 

When day finally came the inuyasha gang set off once again. 

However not too for off was Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly sniffing the air. A new sent he detected. A STRONG power he sensed as well. "Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes m'lord", Jaken replied with his scratchy voice. 'Watch Rin I will return." Before Jaken could protest Sesshomaru was off towards the sent. "Such power." He said "its half dog demon I'm sure.....but what's the other half?"

Ashaina stopped. "What is it Ashaina?" Sango asked. Ashaina didn't say anything. 'that sent!' She thought 'He's coming in fast!' she smirked inwardly 'guess it's time to play.' "Ashaina?" Kagome asked concerned. Ashaina jerked her head to the right where the sent was coming in. A demon appeared. Looking just as powerful as she had sensed. Long silver hair, deep golden eyes which speared the air with their gaze. A crescent moon marking on his forehead and two red lines on each cheek. Ashaina was speechless, she'd never seen a more handsome.... charismatic demon. 

Sesshomaru was just as surprised to see that the power he was sensing was coming from this delicate looking demon with a dog demon sent....but a foreign sent he could not recognize as well. Ashaina wore her red sweatshirt with hood she also had comfy black pants on.

"Sesshomaru!" Yelled Inu-yasha drawing out his sword. Ashaina was amazed to see the sword become large and not the battered blade it looked like before. "You know this demon, Inu-yasha?" Ashaina said her voice becoming stern and controlled. 'What a pity to see you, little brother." Ashaina's eyes slightly widened in shock. "He's your brother?" She asked still keeping her eyes on the demon known as Sesshomaru. "Half brother. And soon to be a dead one!" Inu-yasha charged at Sesshomaru after stating this to Ashaina. Sesshomaru with great agility dodged Inu-Yasha's attack, 'I did not come here to fight you inuyasha so put you sword away." He looked at Ashaina, "I've come to fight you."

Ashaina smirked, "With pleasure." She drew out her own sword given to her by her master as a gift. The sword, KajiKan, instantly lit up with fire. The fire coming from Ashaina's energy. Sesshomaru drew out his sword the Toukijin, they both charged each other. Swords clashing electric energy meeting fire. Inu-yasha perplex stared as he watched the battle. Everyone else watched on in amazement.

These two demons with fantastic powers which flowed through their blood could sense power in the other. This in any demon's instinct made them want to test each other's power in battle, wanting to test their own strength as well. Both fell back catching their breath. Ashaina with her left hand threw a wave of fire at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped high in to the air doing a few flips the wile still in the air pointed his sword at Ashaina and sent a bolt of energy from his sword towards Ashaina. Who using her intense speed dodged it. The energy bolt leavening a deep hole where it hit. "Is that all you got?" Ashaina asked tauntingly. She jumped into the air bringing her sword up to swing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came down on her with his swords and the swords clashed again. 

inuyasha watched on in amazement at Ashaina's strength and so did the rest of the inuyasha gang. Inu-Yasha being taken back by The power he sensed. Sesshomaru and Ashaina fought keeping their faces with no emotion showing, swords clashing, the mixing of the two energies creating white light with every clash of their swords. Neither seeming to be able to get the upper hand of the fight. If one did the other managed to over come it."You've got some unusual strength for a woman" said Sesshomaru wile they had their swords pressed against each other. "Heh, you're not so bad yourself for a dog demon." She broke the lock of the swords and did a back flip now ten feet from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked, "At least I'm a pure blooded dog demon" 

Ashaina grimaced at this statement. She hated being a half breed. She had learned that her birth was the cause of one of the most savage bloody wars in demon history, she's had to live in secret too. Sesshomaru may not have been able to figure out what exactly she was but he knew she was a half-breed of a dog demon and something else. "If I were full Fire demon I'd kick you ass...." Sesshomaru smirked "Fire Demon?" He interrupted, "is that all you are there must be something more for a mere fire demon could not posses THAT much power. You haven't shown it in battle but I do sense it." Ashaina was suddenly tempted to say what the third part of her was, "You have some keen senses on you. But that other part of me is for only me to know, and for no one to ever find out!" And it was true. This part of her was too dangerous to be let out into the open.

"I respect your privacy" Sesshomaru said putting his sword away, "This fight is over I have no real reason to kill you. And this fight I hate to admit has come to a draw." "I see." Ashaina replied rather coolly still not so pleased with his little remark about her being a half-breed."

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "Sesshomaru!" Inu-yasha yelled trying to figure out why he really was here and had actually admitted to a "draw". Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Inu-yasha. His cold stare magnificent. "I'm leaving I only came here to see what this new power I sensed was and now that I've seen it, fought it I've got to see what I wanted to see. I don't have the time to waste such a meaningless battle with you, inuyasha. Oh but don't worry I'll kill you another time" Ashaina shocked that these brothers were enemies. She may have believed love was for the weak and was just a sadness waiting to happen, but she still believed in loyalty and trust between families. She hated the though of someone hating their own brother, or any family member. 

Sesshomaru seemed like a guy who's also had a rough life like her, judging by him always being so cold and non-emotional similar to herself. As she watched him walk off into the forest, she suddenly wanted to know more about this mysterious dog demon. Sesshomaru also wanted to know more about Ashaina. He even secretly found her attractive. But shook the thought away. He wasn't about to fall for some lowly half-breed he was not about to let love take him he will never go so low! But that power he sensed from her, so strange in a half-breed. What was her secret? And those eyes...so intense.... NO! He was getting lost again he was not going to do that.....But he still wanted to know more about her.  
Ashaina found herself thinking about the demon named Sesshomaru. "Those eyes...so beautiful that face....." She found herself picturing his face. "What am I? Stupid? I can not have feelings towards this demon! He insulted me! He's an idiot! Love is for the week, and I can not afford the cost of innocent lives because my emotions make me loose my sanity! I will not go so low that I wont be much of anything!" But again she found her self always thinking of him.


	3. My Past Your Past

Chapter 2

"My Past, Your Past"

"Ashaina that was awesome how you fought Sesshomaru!" Kagome said excitedly. "Yes that was quite a fight." Sango complimented with her quiet mature voice, "Where did you learn how to fight so well?" Ashaina had been lost in her thinking, but she heard Sango so lifting her head to look at Sango she said, "I learned how to fight from my Master.....Before he died." "Oh, I'm so sorry." Sango replied, "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Ashaina gave a little reassuring smile, "It's no big deal, really." But it was....that was the most horrible day of her life when he was killed. Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

He said trying to act like he didn't care about the conversation, but he did wonder what did she look like in her dog demon form?

"Oh..." Shippou said again. As they walked it began to get darker. 

"Well I guess we should start to set up where we are going to rest," said Miroku, "It would be wise since it is getting to be the night, and there aren't any villages near by to rest at." 

2 hours later Ashaina could tell it was around 8:00. the time where she began to change. they were sitting around the camp fire all of them talking except for Ashaina. Ashaina as casually as she could pulled her hood up over her head shadowing her face. She felt herself changing it wasn't the most pleasant experience. It felt like a knife going through her gut as she changed and her canines aced as they grew into actual fangs. and she'd feel her human ears disappear and the doggy ears grow on top of her head which actually looked much like Inu-yasha's ears. She had to quickly tuck her hair back because her hair also changed to silver. "I need to go for a walk real quick..." she lied. Everyone looking at her questioningly. As she tried to leave She felt some one grab her arm. "Let go!" Ashaina yelled as she whirled around to grab Inu-yasha's arm.

Inu-Yasha stared with a dumbfounded look on his face. Ashaina's hood had slid off her head revealing her silver hair, fangs, doggy ears, and a marking on her face which was a red line coming done her left cheek starting at the eye and going down to the bottom of her cheek pointed at the end.

"What the hell..." Inu-yasha stuttered as Ashaina glared at him her eyes that were like his only green colored seemed to burn into his. She was quite annoyed right now. 

"Wow!" Shippou exclaimed, "Ashaina looks a lot like Inu-Yasha!" Kagome agreed, "Yeah the only difference is Inu-yasha had yellow eyes and no markings."

"I said let go of me..." Ashaina replied trying to keep her cool. Inu-Yasha let go still staring at her in disbelief. Suddenly Ashaina felt someone messaging her doggy ears. She felt her ears twitch. Heard a giggle, "Oh they're so cute, Ashaina." Ashaina reached up and grabbed Kagome's wrists. "Please...stop....it..." Ashaina said through twitches. "Oh sorry....." Kagome said. "Guess there's no reason to go off for my walk then..." Ashaina said annoyed sitting down again, next to Sango with Kagome and Shippou on the other side. Inu-yasha sat next to Kagome and Miroku next to Inu-yasha creating a circle around the fire.

Inu-yasha still looking at her suspiciously. Ashaina glared back, "Whats your problem, Inuyasha? Haven't you seen a dog demon before?" Ashaina said. "I AM a dog demon!"

"I know Inu-yasha. I was being sarcastic." Ashaina said with a little laugh. "Feh!' Inu-yasha said looking away. Suddenly like lighting a HUGE snake demon appeared. "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS" It exclaimed at the Inu-Yasha gang. The giant snake had knocked down a ton of trees flat creating a large opening easy for a 100 foot fat snake to maneuver in. Inu-yasha ran towards the snake lifting his claws up, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" He exclaimed has his claws slashed the snakes body. The snake hissed again. It sounded to everyone a piercing hiss but to Ashaina she knew what the snake was saying. Before she had came to Japan she had met up with a snake and could understand what it said. Angdons or part-Angdons like herself could speak to snakes. 

She heard the giant snake demon say, "Childsssss Playssssss" She saw Sango through her giant boomerang for the first time at the snake demon. The snake easily blocked it. Dodge this you idiot!" Ashaina yelled. She charged the snake with only her claws since she was in her dog demon form she had no power. The snakes tail rapped around her holding her in front of it's huge mouth. Ashaina with rage her eye's turned black completely and she hissed at the snake. Everyone gasped. They had no idea what Ashaina or the snake was saying. Ashaina loosing her control fire surrounded her body. The snake cried in agony from the fire and dropped her. Ashaina landed on her feet and stood up eye's still black hissing at the snake. 

Ashaina fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome ran to Ashaina's aid. "No! Kagome!" Miroku grabbed Kagome's arm, "Don't go near her!" Kagome in raged by this turned to look at Miroku, "And why the hell shouldn't I?" Obviously Kagome hadn't seen Ashaina's eye's turn black, "Didn't you see her eyes?" kagome looked puzzeled, "Huh?" Miroku explained, "They were black thats a sign of evil and she could talk to the snake." "She's still our friend!" Kagome yelled 'There's no way she could be evil' Kagome thought, 'She helped us.'

"She wouldn't hurt us! Let me go!" Kagome wrenched her arm out of Miroku's grasp and ran to Ashaina. Inu-Yasha getting there before her. But he didn't stop her he was just there to make sure nothing happened. Kagome kneeled by Ashaina trying to wake her up. She gently shook her, "Ashaina!" Kagome exclaimed. Ashaina's eyes opened and were black only for a second. Kagome gasped. Ashaina groaned. "Are you all right?" Kagome asked. Every one coming over now. Ashaina sat up a bit dazed. "It happened again..." Ashaina mumbled to her self. "What do you mean 'It happened again' ?" Inu-yasha asked suspiciously. Ashaina still ignoring everyone stood up, "Oh no it happened again!" She said again walking off. "What exactly did happen Ashaina!" Kagome pleaded.

Ashaina looked back at Kagome as if seeing her for the first time. She finally spoke, "Just be thankful that what just happened, happened in my dog demon form." She walked off, "I cant stay with you guy's. you're in danger if you stay with me....I'm sorry." Kagome stood up, "Just tell us why are we in danger around you!"Ashaina still walking. Inu-yasha yelled at her, "I know what you've tolled us is not all true!" Ashaina stopped her back towards them. Inu-Yasha continued, "Yes I smell the dog demon blood in you and the fire demon blood but there is something else isn't there? Just tell us what it is!" Ashaina turned her head so that they could see the side of it with her marking and her eye's narrowed at them. She replied in a calm but cold tone, "The other part of me........means death to all of you, if I show any emotions. Mostly its hate or anger. I cant afford to have friends for who ever dares care about me will get killed by either me when I loose my sanity or some other force because of me." she paused, "My other demon blood is Angdon blood. a demon which does not exist in this time. It is similar to a vampire but with black eyes and black angel wings, and can stand sunlight. My mother was a half breed. So I got the blood from her. However unlike my mother and Inuyasha, I have yet to find any thing that could bind my powers so that I don't loose control. that is why I'm here. if the Shikon jewel cant help me because it's evil and will devour my soul than there must be something else." 

"Then let us help you." Kagome said. "No." Ashaina replied determined, "You'll get killed. I don't want to see any of you get hurt." She began walking again. Inu-yasha appeared in front of her. "Stop being so damn stubborn and just stay!" He exclaimed. Miroku said, "To tell you the truth Ashaina, It really wouldn't do us much good if you left for we will still be in danger because of Naraku. We really could use your help." 'I'll just be a burden." Ashaina mumbled. "No you wont." Sango said reassuringly, "We won't go down so easily." 'They are really kind' Ashaina thought, 'That's why they'll die.' But something told her to stay with them. But why?

"I...guess I could stay and help you guys out." Kagome smiled, "Not just to help us out. But to have some friends for once too." Ashaina gave a slight smile, 'They really do care about me.' Ashaina thought, 'But why? they barely know me.' 

The next night Ashaina decided to go for a night walk when she was sure that no one even Inu-yasha was awake. She guessed by looking at the moon that it was around 9:00. She walked through the dark forest. However her demonic eye's made it easier for her to see in the dark. her ears picking up every little sound, every movement. The forest was always peaceful. Ever since Auburday had been killed she wandered in many of the forests almost every night.

She heard a small laugh and saw a small human child maybe 7 years of age. Wearing a yellow and orange checkered Kimono with a green ribbon that tied it. The little girl was holding some flowers. She skipped along, while Ashaina hid well camouflaged by the shadows. She had noticed a fire near by.....and the sent of the demon called Sesshomaru? What? Why would he need a fire? Is this girl traveling with him? Impossible, she had learned from Inu-yasha he hates humans. She'd have to find out for herself.

Ashaina emerged from the tree, her face un-readable, the little girl was startled. "Who....who are you?" the little girl stammered. Suddenly the child reminded her of herself when she was young and scared. Ashaina was suddenly reminded also of the day she watched her parents get slaughtered. She didn't want to frighten the young girl. Ashaina smiled sweetly and kneeled down in front of the child. "Why, hello, little one. what are you doing all alone in this forest this time of the night. It's dangerous, demons are about." The little girl smiled a big smile "oh I'm with my Lord. He is not far from here." She pointed at the dim light of the fire burning off into the distance, "I just went to pick some flowers for my Lord." 

"Rin." came a squawky high pitched voice. Apparently the child was called Rin. What came out from the bushes was a small demon about two feet tall and looked like a toad but stood up right and had brown clothing on. "Lord Jaken!" Rin said happily, "Rin!" Jaken squawked, "Lord Sesshomaru is wondering where you are!" He sounded a bit annoyed. So Rin _did_ travel with Sesshomaru. he being her lord, her protector. Ashaina silently laughed at this. How ironic for a tough demon like "Lord" Sesshomaru to have a toad demon and a human child with him. How ever. Sesshomaru did dress like a lord. A _powerful _lord at that. She guessed that from the way he dressed and the accent of his voice indicated he was probably The Lord of the western parts of Japan. And she was right too.

Jaken eyed Ashaina suspiciously. "And just who are _you_?" He asked rather rudely. "Oh! she is a friend!" Rin answered for her. Ashaina had to admit the little girl was cute. "I wasn't asking you stupid human girl!" Jaken yelled. Ashaina grimaced, but the toad's attitude was as mean as he was ugly.

"What's going on?" came a deep voice. Sesshomaru appeared.

Seeing Sesshomaru again was breath taking. But Ashaina controlled her self. 'Why do I feel this way?' Ashaina thought. Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken, Rin, the Ashaina. His eye's meeting hers. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Ashaina stood up, "I was just going for a walk." she replied in a controlled tone. Sesshomaru seemed uninterested. "Come, Rin. Go to sleep." "Yes My Lord!" Rin replied and ran back to the campfire. Jaken snorted then mumbled, "Why do you even keep that stupid human?" Sesshomaru not looking at Jaken said, "Are you questioning me Jaken?" Jaken then looked terrified, "Uh no my lord! well yes.......but....No!.....NO!....m'lord....I uh....Gah!!!" Sesshomaru stomped on Jaken as usual when ever Jaken annoyed him. Sesshomaru's face never changed it stayed with no emotion. Ashaina had to use all of her control to keep from laughing. 

After Jaken managed to limp off back to the camp fire Sesshomaru looked at Ashaina who looked back at him. A long moments pause went until Ashaina finally said, "I should go and continue my walk." She turned to leave but Sesshomaru said, "Tell me." Ashaina stopped but did not turn around. "Just tell me what is this other demonic blood i sense in you?" Ashaina a bit puzzled was un sure if she should tell him. She has kept this a secret for so long that she is beginning to want to tell at least someone. She didn't want to tell anybody, but something deep down inside her wanted to tell this demon everything. 'Maybe if I tell him about me....He'll tell me about him..' she thought. It was a good idea but what would she do from there?

"Why do you want to know?" she asked with her back still towards him. Sesshomaru stared at her beautiful figure then was furious with himself for being so disgraceful, 'Damnit!' he thought, 'I feel like I'm 16 again. This is ridiculous just tell her why I want to know. Course why _do_ I want to know?' Sesshomaru gained control of himself and said, "I just do. I cant stand not knowing _exactly _what type of demon someone is especially if that someone seems to have great power." 'I guess that's a good enough answer' Ashaina thought. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru, "Ok." she said, "But if I'm to tell you about my life and who I am and where I come from then I expect you to tell me about yourself as well." 'I was afraid she'd say that.' Sesshomaru thought. Then he said with a nod, "Ok, I will course I'm guessing your story is probably long and mine is as well. You might as well come back to the campfire and sit down wile you tell me all about your past life and I tell you about mine."

"Very well." Ashaina said. So she fallowed him back to a little opening where a now small fire burned. Up against a tree was the child Rin sleeping by the fire. and near her was a two headed horse-like dragon sleeping next to her. Jaken was also asleep a few feet away.

Sesshomaru and Ashaina went to sit down on the other side of the fire about two feet across from each other. Ashaina began her long story of how her parents gave birth to her illegally and how her birth was the cause of war. How her parents were slaughter when she was only 7. How Auburday took her in and trained her took care of her. She told Sesshomaru about the six breeds of Angons and how she has the evil blood and how if she feels too much emotion it's what feeds her evil energy making her loose control and why she has come here. So that she could find something or someone that could help her be free from her curse. How Auburday was killed protecting her. Everything.

Ashaina finished leaving Sesshomaru speechless. "And that's basically it." Ashaina said feeling rather awkward. "That was quite a story." He said calmly. Ashaina nodded "Yeah." she paused, "So I've told you about me, could you tell me about yourself?" 

Sesshomaru nodded, "To be fair I will." He paused then began,

"I was born 70 years ago in human years. But I my self am 26 years. My father was the great Dog Demon Lord of The Western Lands of Japan. My father's name was Inu-Taisho, and my mother's name was Kirei-Tsuki. She was a beautiful dog demon. The most beautiful in the land. Her long silver hair shined most beautifully, and it seemed to glow when ever the moon's light touched it. That's what her name means, 'Beautiful Moon.'

"I was their first and my mother's only child. I was the eire to the throne of becoming Lord of the Western Lands after my father past away. As soon as I had turned 13 years old still very young my father began teaching me about being a lord. He'd show me all of his lands which would soon be mine, mine to govern, mine to keep. But before I had turned 13 my mother would always take me for peaceful walks in the forests. But as I turned 13 I realized that I was becoming of age to learn of my duty as a lord. My father also had thought it was time for me to learn how to use a sword. He taught me and sometimes my mother would teach me too for she was a skilled fighter as well.

"Till the day when I became 15. My mother had told my father that he should take me out for a walk through out lands a bit early. She seemed a bit anxious and my father was worried. But my mother persisted. So me and my father left. When we returned our castle was a mess. And there lying on the floor soaked in her own blood was my dear mother. My father stood there stunned too shocked to move. I yelled her name and ran to her side. She was still barely alive. Her glassy eye's looked up at me as I held her hand. She had tolled me in a dieing voice that she did not have enough strength to tell what she wanted to tell me so she had written it all down before 'they' had come. I held the hand with the paper. Then she died right there in my arms. Fighting back my tears I opened the paper. My father told me in a shaky voice to read it allowed. It was painful to read and I still to this day remember the writing in the paper.

"_My two most wonderful boys. I am so sorry it had to end like this. I wish there was another way but there was not. You see the cat demons want war. They told me they'd kill you but I could not let this happen. I told them they could have my life and to not harm you both. _

"As I read on I heard my father fall to his knees beginning to loose control of his emotions. My voice began to crack as I continued.

"_How ever I would not go down without a fight. I fought my best but I was outnumbered. This was why I had sent you two away so that you would not get hurt my two most wonderful boys. I struggle to write this for I am dieing. I am sorry my son that I could not live long enough to see you become a full grown demon. And I am sorry my husband that I could not finish helping you raise our son. But I know you both will do fine without me. I love you all and I will wait for you in the after life."_

"The letter finished and I had tears streaming down my cheeks however when I looked at my father for comfort he did not cry. He just sat there with a hard look on his face. He said to me to come sit next to him. so I did but tears were still falling down my face. He put his arm around me and told me that I needed to stop crying. I tried to but I was so close to my mother.

"After we had a proper burial for my mother my father was determined to go to war against the cat demons. I have to admit once my mother died I never fully ever understood my father and why he did the things that he did. Almost a month after my mother's death he had came home with a human wench at his side. I was in raged for he treated her like he use to with my mother. When I had found out that he intended for this human wench to be his new mate I was so angry that I started yelling at my father saying how he was describing the family name by taking a filthy human as his mate. I was very stupid back then to explode in front of my own father like that. He grabbed my arm nearly breaking it as he let out his own powerful rage onto me saying "You are not the one who is to tell me what I am to do! Do you here me?" "Yes!" I yelled in pain. He threw me to the ground then added, "Now you and your new stepmother will get to know each other tomorrow. You will take her for a walk showing her some of the lands. Do you here me, Sesshomaru?"

"I nodded still holding my sore arm, but I didn't get up off the ground I just kneeled there. "Get up and show some respect!" I heard him yell but I still did not. Just when I thought he really was going to break my arm I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. I jerked my head away from the human. "Sesshomaru." I heard my father warn, so I kept still. "Just let me look at your arm just to make sure it's ok." I heard the human's soft voice say. I snorted, "Whatever". 

"The next day I took the human out for a walk. She was quiet to my relief. Very weak though. WE walked in silence till I finally heard her ask me, "Why do you hate me Sesshomaru-kun?" Answered quickly, "Because I hate humans." She was silent and so was I for the rest of the walk.

"Another year past and then my father told me that the human, my 'step-mother' was pregnant. I was angry but controlled it. And in nine months my half brother, Inu-Yasha was born. I paid no attention to this I wanted nothing to do with Inu-yasha. But then a year past and my father one day was holding 1 year old Inu-yasha and he gave Inu-yasha to me, and said I was to watch him wile he and Inu-yasha's mother was away. After they left I held the half breed with discuss but knew that one year olds could not be left alone. So while I sat down trying to meditate the half-breed was climbing all over my lap and he kept pulling on my hair and everything. For some reason back then he liked me a lot.

"As the next two years past we were at war with the cats and my father had to send the human and the half breed away to a safe place. More years past and my father had told me about the two swords he had forged from his fangs. The Tetsaiga which was given to Inu-yasha and the Tensiega which was given to me. I wanted the Tetsaiga but instead I got this sword that does not cut. Its Tetsaiga's opposite. wile Tetsaiga kills 100 demons in one swipe once mastered my sword the Tensiega can heal or even revive from the dead 100 humans in one swipe. I still to this day do not know why he gave me this useless sword. But I later realized not long ago that this sword is of some use. 

"Tensiega has almost a mind of it's own. When it feels my life is in danger it saves me by transporting my to a safer place and healing me a little if I got injured. The second sword I had made by a sword smith not too long ago. My sword the Toukijin is the sword I use in battle.

"My father was killed and then before I knew it, I had now become a Lord. In time the war ended and I had learned from Jaken who had now become my servant that Inu-Yasha had gotten himself pined to a tree by a priestess and put under an eternal sleep spell. During the war I had wondered where he was because the years had past and I figured he was old enough to help in the war. But he was week. 

"And that is all I have to say." He finished. Ashaina was amazed at all this demon has been through. 

"You too have been through a lot." Ashaina said then asked, "How did you find the little girl Rin?" Sesshomaru hesitated but then decided to tell her anyways. And so he told her how she was an orphan and how the villagers always were hurting her and how she had found him injured in the woods and tried to help him. Then how she was killed by wolves and then for some reason revived her with the Tensiega and after that she fallowed him.

"Why did you revive her and then let her stay with you?" Ashaina asked when he finished. Sesshomaru answered, "I do not know why. I just let her stay I guess since she doesn't have any other place to go to."

'He really doesn't know why does he.' Ashaina thought. She then stood up, "Thanks for telling me I'm sure we will see each other again." She walked off back to where the Inu-Yasha gang slept.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. He had no idea why he told her about himself. He had never told anyone anything about himself. So why had he told her? Why does he get that strange feeling whenever he sees her or senses her?

As Ashaina walked back to where the Inu-Yasha gang was sleeping she kept asking herself over and over why do I feel this way about Sesshomaru? I can't afford to feel these feelings! But she couldn't help it. She may not have realized it but she was slowly falling in love with the demon lord and so was Sesshomaru with her.

In the morning they started off again. "Where do you think Naraku's castle could be?" Inu-Yasha said a bit aggravated. "Why are you guy's looking to kill Naraku anyways?" Ashaina asked but then regretted it for she saw the hurt in Inu-yasha's eye's. Did something happen to Inu-yasha?

"Naraku," Inu-yasha began, "We seek to kill him because he has shards of the Shikon jewel but also because he had turned me and someone I cared about against each other." Kagome felt some discomfort, 'He's thinking about Kikyo again' she thought, 'He still is in love with her.' Then Sango explained how he has her brother Kohaku under control by one of the shards. And Miroku exclaimed about the Wind Tunnel he was cursed with in his right hand by Naraku. The wind tunnel is basically a "Black Hole" put into his hand. It is sealed by the prayer beads and how it will go away only if Naraku is killed and if he doesn't do it in time the Wind Tunnel will swallow him up.

Ashaina was fascinated by all of this. So much pain inflicted on these beings from a pure evil demon. She felt very sorry for all of them. They continued walking.

"Well Well" They heard a voice that was coming from out of no where. Kagura Appeared in front of them with a blast of wind. She held her little fan in front of her face only letting her eyes show. "Kagura!" Inu-yasha growled. Ashaina confused asked, "Who's that?" "One of Naraku's minions doing his dirty work." Miroku exclaimed, but then added thoughtfully, "But I must admit she is quite beautiful," he sighed, "If only she were human and was not Naraku's incarnation." Sango very angry hit him with her boomerang. Miroku sighed again with much discomfort.

"You." Kagura said pointing at Ashaina, "I sense great power in you...Almost as strong as Sesshomaru.....Maybe even stronger!." "What of it?" Ashaina asked suspicious. Kagura gave an evil smile, "I have a favor to ask of you." Ashaina paused, "Go on...." Kagura removed her fan from her face, "I want you to kill Naraku." Everyone had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

Ashaina was the only one who kept her face the same non-emotional look. Ashaina asked with a professional sound to her voice, "Why would you want to betray your own master?" Kagura looking very anxious, "Because!, Naraku holds my life in his hands. I want to be free. I am the wind! Don't you understand? I _need _to be free." Ashaina still very suspicious, "How do I know this is not a trap. I have heard this Naraku is one sly demon. Or if it is not a trap how do I know once I've killed Naraku that you don't turn your back on me." Kagura smiled again, "Naraku is much stronger than me. Why would I want to kill someone who just killed him? That person would definatly be stronger than me because they killed Naraku. So it would be suicide for me to turn my back on you. If you kill Naraku that is." She opened her fan again in front of her face only showing her eyes.

Ashaina smiled an evil smile as well. "What do ya say guys?" She looked at the still dumbstruck Inu-yasha gang, "Should we go?" Kagura grew serious, "I only want _you _to go. They are too week."

"Who's calling who week?" Inu-yasha yelled. Before Ashaina could say that she'd go a man with long black hair and spikes coming out of his back with a ton of spiked like arms that were more like tenticals swerved around him twitching. He was wearing evil purple clothing and there was an opening in his chest where a large red eye twitched about looking around. The eye was like the size of a football.

"Naraku!" Inu-yasha yelled rage surging through him. Ashaina could feel his energy boiling with hate, rage, and much anger. What exactly did Naraku do to Inu-yasha that could cause such rage? Naraku glared at Kagura. He said to her in a calm deep cool voice, "I hope that your intentions of leading the demon to me were so that _I _could kill her and take her energy, Kagura." Kagura looked extremely scared, "Of course! that was exactly what I was trying do!" 'Damnit!' she thought, 'how the hell did he know what I was up to?' 

"Now." Naraku said coolly, "Lets see what your power will do for me." Two of his spiked arms came at Ashaina. Ashaina drew out her sword. The sword lit up with her fire and she sliced the arms successfully. But the arms grew back and went to grab Ashaina but they were cut again by Inu-yasha's sword called the Tetsaiga. "Tetsaiga!!!!!!" Inu-yasha yelled his swords name. The great sword forged from his father's fang, the great sword which had the power to kill 100 demons in one swipe, Tetsaiga. "Thanks!" Ashaina yelled, "Any time!" Inu-Yasha yelled back as they both charged at Naraku yelling out their sword's names. Then they were accompanied by Sango with her giant boomerang. Now she was no longer in her kimono but in her demon exterminator uniform. It was all black with red armor and she wore a metal poison mask over her mouth and nose, and her dark brown hair was now up in a high ponytail. Her little cat demon named Kirara had now transformed into a huge cat demon that flew. Kirara was now slightly bigger than a large tiger.

Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel to suck up all the thousands of demons which fallowed Naraku but had to stop for the poison insects which had nearly killed Miroku one time before when he had used his wind tunnel were also there. 

Ashaina managed to hit Naraku with her KajiKan but his body reformed. Ashaina gasped. then she realized spiked tentacles were holding her tightly. "Ashaina!" She heard Kagome yell. Miroku yelled at Kagome, "Kagome! Use your purifying arrows!" Kagome looked scared, "I cant. I haven't perfected my aim and I'm afraid I'll hit Ashaina!"

Ashaina began to feel her life energy being drained from her. It was uncomfortable. It felt like a hundred leeches sucking your blood all out at once. Ashaina cried out in agony, her red energy waves forming around her. 

"What incredible power!" Naraku exclaimed in delight. "Let Her Go!" Everyone looked to where the voice came from. Everyone gasped when they saw Sesshomaru standing there with his sword, Toukijin drawn. Ashaina still crying in agony her eyes began to glow black again. Everyone looked at Ashaina as her blood went out of control again. Black energy swarmed around her. "What is this?" Naraku looked a little nervace but still kept sucking the life out of Ashaina. 

Sesshomaru wasted no time he came up to Ashaina and sliced the arms off with his Toukijin. Ashaina fell to the ground but her black energy was swarming around her. She landed on her feet, eyes black, the energy around her hissing. 

" W What's happening to Ashaina?" Shippou said scared on Kagome's shoulder. 'I....I think what she said about her blood.......it must be happening again!" "that cant be good...." Inu-yasha said. Miroku agreed, "No it isn't. We have to stop her! Try and calm her down." "And how the hell do we do that?" Inu-yasha asked annoyed.

Ashaina hissed as she charged at Naraku. Her KajiKan in her hand black fire around it. "Damn you wench!" Naraku yelled. He made a grab for her again but Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru both cut the arms down. "Get out of my way, Inu-yasha! Naraku is _my_ pray!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inu-Yasha. "No! He's _my _pray Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru angered, "I don't have time for this!" Kagome sighed, "Can't they just for once not fight." Miroku was running after Ashaina. He Jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, "Ashaina! Come out of it! don't let it control you!" she hissed her eyes black. Shoved him out of the way. But then she stopped and staggered a bit. He then heard her cry out in her normal voice. She fell to the ground hands over her head looking like she had a horrible head ace.

Ashaina was trying to control her self, and was having a tough time trying. Another of Naraku's arms headed for Ashaina. Ashaina let out a great gasp as fire surrounded her and burned Naraku's arm. Naraku laughed, "You'll have to do more than that!" Another hand went for Ashaina and also at Sesshomaru, "How lucky am I to get two demons to suck the life out of." Sesshomaru sliced the arm out of the way. Ashaina seeming to have some control again sliced another arm out of the way. 

"Guess I'll have to kill you both before I devour you!" Naraku said a bit annoyed. One of his poisoned snakes went for Ashaina. "Ashaina!" Sesshomaru yelled. Ashaina saw the poisoned snake go through Sesshomaru. "No." Ashaina wispered. White light began to surround Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt the Tensiega pulse it was going to transport him out of harm's way. He couldn't leave Ashaina. 

Ashaina saw Sesshomaru turn around to face her. a pained expression on his face. The white light growing brighter. Sesshomaru reached out to grab Ashaina's arm and did not let go. Ashaina gasped as everything went white and she past out from the brightness.

Ashaina and Sesshomaru disappeared.


	4. These Feelings I Have For You

#

Chapter 3

"These Feelings I Have For You"

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He found himself lying down in a tiny forest opening. This was the second time Tensiega saved his life. Sesshomaru realized he was lying on his stomach on top of something....or someone. He tried to slightly lift his head to see what it was. He saw Ashaina on concise lying down under him. He tried to move off of her but could not. He was still in too much pain. The Tensiega had just barely saved his life from that poisoned snake. After a few more painful tries he rolled off Ashaina so that he was lying down next to her. 

He laid there on his back staring at the top of the trees and the small opening to the sky. The forest was quiet and a few birds chirped. The wood smell and the many sweat smells of plants was about and mixed with Ashaina's intoxicating sent. he turned his head to look at Ashaina. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Gods was she beautiful. He breathed in deeply and fell asleep. He needed his rest so he could regain his strength.

about an hour after Sesshomaru had fell asleep Ashaina's eye's opened. 'Where am I?' Her entire body was numb.. wile still lying down she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was in a small forest clearing. she looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru asleep. She suddenly blushed. She abruptly sat up and then she let out a gasp from her sudden movement. This woke Sesshomaru. "What the hell happened?" She asked. Sesshomaru slowly sat up. "Tensiega saved us." he said weakly. Ashaina looked at Sesshomaru and he looked back at her. Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever.

Ashaina looked away. "I...I should go." She quickly stood. but then looked at Sesshomaru again, "T Thanks for saving me" She gave a slight smile then turned to leave but then felt Sesshomaru grab her arm. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru a confused expression on both of their faces. "What is it?" Ashaina asked. Sesshomaru just stared at her. He was just now realizing how much he loved this demon. How much he needed her. 

Sesshomaru pulled Ashaina towards him and kissed her on the lips. Ashaina was caught in surprised. She pulled away, "I cant Sesshomaru..." "Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Ashaina looked up at him. She felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted to love Sesshomaru she truly did but, "You'll get killed." She said not taking her eyes off him, "I do want you to die because of me." 

"I wont" Sesshomaru said, "and you wont kill me, see?" He kissed her deeply again. Ashaina felt her heart beat speed up but her blood was not going out of control. Sesshomaru broke the kiss so that he could talk to Ashaina. "Don't you see? It's our love that is saving you. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes." Ashaina could not help but let her tears flow down her cheeks. For far too long she had lived her life with no love. She just now came to realize how desperately she needed someone. Someone who would hold her tight when she was sad. Someone who would never betray her, someone who would never leave her.

That someone was Sesshomaru. He hugged her tight and he let her cry. He suddenly wished he still had his other arm and not just his right arm so that he could embrace her and protect her better. Ashaina looked up at Sesshomaru who looked at her. "I love you" she said, her eyes glistening. "And I, love you" He bent down to kiss her and this time, she kissed back.

He laid her on the ground and kissed her again. Ashaina stopped him just for a moment and asked, "Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sesshomaru smiled a true smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually smiled, "I will never leave you, I Promise." They kissed again and everything around them became a blur. For tonight they would finally take each other into their love. They would forever be together. And they'd only leave this world when the other one did. They both had finally found love. 

They were free from their bitter cold solitude.

  



	5. What Saved Me

Epilogue  
Ever since then I have been happy. Because of my love, Sesshomaru, I no longer had to fear myself. For it was he who saved me.   
Love will always defeat Hate. Good will always reign over Evil. Happiness will always thrive over Sadness. Laughter will always break Anger.   
However Life will always be equal to Death.  
As for Sesshomaru and me...we will always be together. With Rin as our adopted daughter and our love which will never be broken we will never drift apart. As for the Inu-yasha gang I still helped them out on their quest for the Shikon Jewel and I helped them defeat Naraku. All our powers combined making the killing blow. Then after that I returned to Sesshomaru. As time past Inu-Yasha and Kagome finally confessed their love as did Sango and Miroku. Kikyo was finally put to rest free from her torture of life. I sometimes feel sorry for her for she lost the one man that loved her. In time Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha learned to accept their differences. They never really became friends but they learned to tolerate each other. However I do secretly believe that deep down inside both of them they will always love each other as brothers, however I don't think that will ever hit the service. Those feelings will always be buried deep inside them both. Maybe it's not meant to be shone, who knows?  
As for Rin when she grows up I feel maybe she and Sango's younger brother, Kohaku will get along. For Kohaku was set free from Naraku's clutches after he was defeated. Rin had seemed to like him a lot and Kohaku was a nice boy. I don't know if Sesshomaru will ever be able to let Rin go. But that's how all fathers are with their daughters. Even foster fathers. Maybe he'd let Kohaku stay with Rin in his castle. I do not know. But for now Rin is still our little girl. And no matter what we will always be together.  
I still to this day and for many years after, I carry all three bloodlines in me. For I am of three breeds of powerful demons combined into one.  
I am the dog demon, I am the fire demon, and I am the Angdon,  
I am Ashaina.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:Authors Note: YAAAY! finished! a little sudden yeah.....but there will be a sequel!!! ^_^.....actually I just put it up! it's not finished though it's in the "Incomplete" section right now and it's titled "Fate" So keep checking on that story and I'll update it and add new chapters as quickly as I can with the small amount of time I have for I have school and all that stupid crap. But I assure you the sequel will be finished in time!  
I also ask if you could review this story "Evil Blood, Dangerous Love" for me so that I know what you think and what your thoughts are. Thanks! ^_^  



End file.
